


The Moment When

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Nesine Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Crushes, Elf Culture & Customs, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Gen, Introspection, Pre-Relationship, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nesine has realized that her feelings regarding Cullen have gone past a crush towards something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moment When

**Author's Note:**

> * Inspired by the questions about the love interest post by writers of thedas on tumblr.
> 
> * Thank you to [mephestopheles](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mephestopheles) for giving this one a look over and checking for the errors that I had missed.

Shemlen. 

_Humans_. She reminds herself quietly.

She has never been overly fond of them as a whole. They are a loud people and vocally racist against anything different from them. Like she and her people. It makes her uncomfortable still that some of them still believe she is a Herald to one of their gods even when the events at Haven have shown them all otherwise. It makes her uncomfortable that her Advisors and Cassandra would have named her Inquisitor knowing that. But there are a few that she has come to like over time.

Humans like Dorian, Cassandra, her Advisors, Dennett, a few of the guards brave enough to follow Rylen’s lead to befriend her. Her instructor in Rift Magic, their resident taciturn blacksmith, and even Vivienne to an certain extent. She’s fond of them all.

Though of late it appears her feelings in regards to Cullen are changing. He is her military advisor and a human. A former Templar while she herself is a Dalish mage. A dangerous apostate mage by their standards.

However, she will not deny that there is something special about Cullen. Something about him calls to her in both heart and soul. The smallest thought of it is bright enough that it makes her blush like a lovesick da’len. Perhaps it is in Haven, where it had been a simple crush that she could ignore.

But now her crush has gone from being a silly little thing, and has grown into something else that she has yet no name for.

The idea of taking a human for a partner itself is something she knows that most other Dalish elves would balk at. Revan certainly would if she got wind of it through Clan gossip. And if it reached her Clan, her Keeper and grandmother would most certainly be concerned if she was told of the matter.

She knows the Dalish ways for courting a partner. It would be frowned upon by the Creators and the hahren of her Clan if she revealed their ways to outsiders - it was strange enough to them that a Dalish was leading a human organization - and she has never wanted to be with someone outside of her own race. Though she has no idea what humans would do when they were interested in someone of their own race. And with the human in question being Cullen, she had a feeling whatever was done needed to be practical and meaningful in some way.

But who could she ask for help without giving herself away?

Who could she trust to not laugh at her or her questions?

She sits at her desk, staring unseeingly at the horde of paperwork in front of her. After a moment she straightened, light green eyes gleaming in the low light of her bedroom slash private office space.

Josephine and Dorian.

They would likely be her safest options of the humans currently residing in Skyhold.


End file.
